Akbaboy
Akbaboy is a happy adelie penguin who roams Antarctica. He is usually seen by big items trying to eat them. Background Akbaboy "Akba" Penguin Finopen was hatched on March 3, 1997 and he had only a mom who wasn't known by anyone at all, not even himself. When he was 3, he was sent to Club Penguin Island. By that time, he already was wearing a green baseball cap, 3D glasses, a pendant, and a black hoodie. When he was 6, he was soon a normal resident of the island. He had nobody to be his friend. That changed when he was 7. He became famous after saving the Pizza Parlor from a giant crane. He quickly ate it and became the hero of the year. At age 8, everyone knew him as a normal Adelie Penguin again. He found about Darktan when he was 10. That made him upset and that became his first enemy. Once he was 13, he found about Herbert after he saw the Clock Tower go cuckoo. He also found out that he almost destroyed the island with a giant drill while he was walking to the Dock. Unlike usual, he actually didn't eat the drill. He then made a country called Finestade Land where he usually resides. He can be seen elsewhere, though. Involvement He is involved in testing a lot of prototype 'eating' inventions G makes. He had trouble eating one of them. They were boots. He just kept them. It seems that most of them almost kill him but he doesn't feel a thing. He is also involved with his country. Quotes * The world needs me!/Da wurld nedz meh! * Must... eat!/Muhst... eet! * Munch, munch, munch!/Muntch, muntch, muntch! * This tastes good./Dis taystz guud. * You do know I am a king?/Ya doo no aima keeng? ---- While on his throne... Akbaboy: Ai lik yoo so mutch, vron. Servant: Keeng Akbaboi! He bows in front of the throne. Servant: Yoo hav a pustkard. Akbaboy: Wel, letz see it! Servant: Jau, yoor majesti! *shows postcard* Akbaboy: *sees postcard* Kard-Jibvu? 1 11|X3 ¢42|)-_|175M!!!!1!11!!111!1012!!1!111!!!! /-/3j!!!1!!1!1!1!1111!!!!1012!!!! \/\/4|\||\|4 |*14j |)4|\|¢3 ¢0|\|7357!!!111!!!!!1!!!!11!!1012!!1!!! (I like Card-Jitsu! Hey! Wanna play Dance Contest? (FG English translation: Ai lik Kard-Jibvu! Hey, y'al! Wana plau Dans Kuntest?)) Servant: Aitink ai hav dun sumteeng rohng too da keeng. Aierbi apollojiz for da prubvem. ---- * (war cry) Cheesy is not for the win!/Tcheeziis nut for da ween! * (alternative war cry) No more cheesy villains!/No mor tcheezi vilenz! ---- * (at 1:37) Drink puffle bathwater! Now! Now! Now!/Dreenk pufel bavwater! Nau! Nau! Nau! Modes He has special modes like Willy the Penguin and Explorer. * Normal Mode - The mode he usually is in. You can see him acting like any ordinary penguin in this mode * Giant Mode - The mode he is in when he's trying to go eat a giant object. * Crazy Mode - The mode that activates when he is interrupted when talking and sees that it is about a game. Very similar to Explorer's Phreaker Mode. He talks in 1337 (Leet) when in this mode. * Powerful Mode - This is a mode Akbaboy rarely switches to. In this mode, you can see him using his powers a lot. * War Cry Mode - This is a mode Akbaboy switches to before he fights with his attacks and/or powers. He screams his war cry or alt. war cry. He then switches to Powerful Mode or Fighting Mode (most common is Fighting Mode). * Fighting Mode - The mode he's in when he is in a war or conflict and starts attacking enemies crazily. He is seen with his weapons. Mode Gallery Image:Akbaboy_Normal_Mode.PNG|At least he isn't causing any problems . . . Image:Akbaboy_Giant_Mode.PNG| . . . I take that back! Friends *Hat Pop *Triskelle *Corai *Willa Xatt *Flywish *Gary the Gaget Dude *Flystar55555 *Ninjinian *Explorer 767 *Fred 676 *TurtleShroom *ZapWire *Happyface141 *Barkjon *Willy the Penguin *Tails6000 *Swiss Ninja *12yz12ab (even though he is in the same anti-high penguin group as Austin) *Kwiksilver *Speeddasher "Friends" *Austin8310 (share a bitter rivalry because Austin is in a anti-high penguin group) *Dan Beronews (you don't want to know why) *Director Benny (he doesn't like him sometimes because he almost never approves even though they both work in the BoF) Enemies *Akbaboy X *Darktan II *Xorai *WishFlyX *Willie Watt *Herbert *Herbert Horror *Link *Mabel Crushes None. Why would the editor even make a headline for this? Trivia CONFLICT THEME PENDING. NORMAL THEME PENDING. * Akbaboy has had the X-Virus. * He loves Burger Khan so much that he only eats their logo. * He has trouble eating only one thing: his boots * He owns a maroon puffle named Pancake and an emerald puffle named Jewel * He has an entire garden full of these flowers called fatum-coloratus flos * He despises McDoodles so much like a lot of other people. * He has a Beakbook that he goes on whenever he has time when he isn't in Giant Mode. * Jewel, his emerald puffle, helped him and G create a cloning machine called the Clonitizer 3,000. * For everything he makes or helps make, he gives it a Latin name different from the official name * He wields an Ice Blade * Every week, he travels to South Pole City if he is on Club Penguin Island. Every week, he travels to Club Penguin Island if he is in South Pole City. * He has borrowed Explorer's shovel so he can hit the Fashion Police with it. * Finopen, his last name, comes from a language the creator of this penguin made up called Panertin. It is actually known as Fínöepem. The actual name is 'finàltéme böem pengöem' which means 'ultimately good penguin'. * He's king of his own country, Finestade Land. * He doesn't use his powers that much. * None of his powers have been bought from this website. He hatched with these powers. * He is a mutant. * Mabel has pranked Akbaboy, thus making Mabel illegal in Finestade Land * He is the optional master of the city of Limilia. His gift card is the missing number. * He yells "Drink puffle bathwater! Now! Now! Now!" to everyone he sees at 13:37 (1:37 PM). * If you get him mad, he will scream at you in Serbian, Catalan, Galician, or Norwegian. If you get him really mad, he will scream at you in Macedonian, Russian, or Greek. If you get him mad to point of him exploding, he will scream at you in Hex, Octal, Binary, 1337, or Panertin. *He is the center of comedy 50% of the time when he is not in his country. See also * Finestade Land * Akbaboy X * Pancake * Jewel * Drake1313 Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Character Users Category:Agents Category:Good Guys Category:Super Penguins Category:Royalty Category:Mutants Category:Flywish's Army Category:Xtreme Racers